LINGKARAN KEMATIAN
by arzawiragardapati
Summary: empat pemuda melakukan pendakian, mereka berbagi cerita hingga muncul hal hal aneh disekitar mereka, namun misteri tetap berlanjut hingga akhir cerita kebenaran itu terungkap, tentang apa inti dari cerita yang mereka ceritakan. warning banyak typo dan gaje.


Author: ARZAWIRA GARDAPATTI

Disclsimer: Naruto punya om Masashi _

Genre: Misteri, horor

Pairing: Naruhina

KUTUKAN LINGKARAN KEMATIAN

ooOoo

Di tengah hutan belantara, di bawah bayangan sinar purnama, di bawah pepohonan yang rimbun terdengar suara cekikan pelan dari dalam kegelapan, cekikan yang lama-kelamaan terdengar jelas dan kemudian pecah menjadi tawa yang keras.

"Ahahaha! Kau payah dalam bercerita, naruto!" terdengar suara cempreng dari dalam bayangan pepohonan.

"Cih, kaunya saja yang tidak peka dengan cerita ku!" balas suara yang tak kalah nyaring.

"Cerita yang tidak berbobot!" sahut suara yang terdengar datar.

"TEME! kau juga bilang begitu, itu karena kau tidak punya cerita kan?!"

Ctar! Ctar! Sebuah pematik api dinyalakan, angin yang berhembus pelan menggoyang api yang kecil itu memberikan sedikit penerangan di bawah pohon di mana asal suara-suara itu terdengar hingga terlihat jelas rupa-rupa pemuda yang tengah mendaki gunung.

"Izinkan aku merubah suasana kemah kita malam ini," pemuda berusurai nenas mengambil alih suasana.

"Ne, ne, cerita apa shikamaru?!" desak pemuda bertaring.

"Jangan bilang cerita seram!" pemuda beriris blue shapire bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar penakut, kalau tidak berani sana peluk guling!"

"Temeee!!!"

Pluk! Sebuah bantal gas menghantam wajah pemuda dengan tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya, "Sasuke benar, naruto! Sana kalau tidak mau dengar!" usir kiba.

"Kiba, ini bukan masalah takut atau tidak. Hanya saja kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa bergidik!" balas naruto merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa dingin yang sangat aneh.

Pluk! Pematik api dimatikan suasana di sekitar kembali menggelap.

"Kyaaaaa! Shikamaru kenapa kau matikan apinya!" teriak naruto.

"Ahahaha! Kau seperti anak kecil naruto, apa kau takut? Mungkin saat ini kau sudah kencing di celana!" tawa kiba mendengar teriakan naruto seperti seorang perempuan.

"Mau dengar, tidak!" tanya shikamaru mulai bosan.

"Lanjutkan, tapi nyalakan dulu lenteranya!" pinta naruto tak segan lagi menunjukan rasa takutnya.

Ctar! Pematik api kembali dinyalakan, shikamaru segera menyalakan lentera. "Kau ini seorang pendaki, tapi kenapa penakut seperti ini!"

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak ada hubungannya!" bela naruto ngambek, kesal juga sedari tadi diejek penakut oleh teman-temannya.

Shikamaru memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap lentera, sasuke tetap menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon, kiba duduk bersila di hadapan shikamaru sementara di samping Kiba naruto duduk membelakangi sebuah pohon sambil memeluk bantal gas yang dilemparkan kiba padanya.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Cerita ku kali ini berkaitan dengan gunung yang sedang kita daki ini, seperti apa yang kita ketahui purnama akan telihat lebih besar jika dilihat dari atas puncak gunung ini. dan itu adalah tujuan kita untuk mendaki gunung ini, melihat bulan dari dekat!"

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, melihat langit malam yang bertabur bintang dan diikuti ketiga temannya.

"Yah, itu karena garis orbit bulan dekat dengan puncak gunung ini!" terang sasuke memberikan penjelasan mengenai kejadian alam yang menurutnya normal seraya kembali melihat shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali melihat ke tiga temannya, dia tersenyum lucu. "Tahukan kah kalian, kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Naruto dan kiba langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari langit ke shikamaru.

"Emang sudah dari awal penciptaannya seperti itu, kan?!" naruto mencoba berspekulasi.

"Memangnya, kenapa?" tanya kiba penasaran.

Lagi, shikamaru tersenyum lucu. Tatapan matanya terlihat serius, "Tapi tidak dengan masa di mana sebelum perang terjadi!"

Ketiga temannya melihat shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung. Shikamaru paham maksud tatapan mereka, dan dia pun melanjutkan ceritnya.

"Konon, zaman sebelum perang pecah. Tempat ini bukanlah sebuah gunung, melainkan sebuah puri!"

"Ah, ngaco! Yang benar dong ceritanya!" dengus kiba, dia merasa cerita shikamaru mulai ngawur.

"Kiba! Kau kenapa sih, bisa diam tidak! Kau ini sedari tadi Cuma mengganggu saja!" balas naruto tidak suka setiap kali kiba menghentikan cerita shikamaru.

"Lanjutkan shikamaru!" pinta sasuke, dia sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita shikamaru.

"Maaf, kiba. Tapi ini adalah cerita yang disampaikan secara turun temurun dari penduduk lokal, lepas dari benar atau tidaknya cerita ini bukan kita yang memutuskannya!"

Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Pada zaman itu, di sekitar sini adalah sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh raja yang bergelar Hokage. Pada suatu malam, dari langit terlihat sebuah benda yang bercahaya jatuh.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, terdengar kabar bahwa para beberapa penduduk yang pergi kehutan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, sang raja mengutus para prajuritnya ke dalam hutan. Setelah mereka memasuki hutan, para prajurit tak pernah kembali lagi. tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Dan, suatu hari. Para penduduk melihat salah satu prajurit yang dikirm raja berada di sekitar hutan, dan berita itu sampai pada sang raja.

Sang prajurit diminta untuk kembali ke kerajaan dan melaporkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. Sang prajurit datang, dan menemui sang raja. Namun, dia tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama seorang anak perempuan kecil.

Melihat anak perempuan yang cantik itu, raja menginginkannya. Namun, dengan tegas anak perempuan itu menolak. dia ingin tetap bersama si prajurit.

Mendengar lelucon ini, sang raja marah. dia pun memsisahkan mereka, dan mengurung anak perempuan itu di ujung menara yang paling tinggi.

Setiap malam, dari atas menara itu terdengar suara tangisan sendu anak perempuan itu. dan disaat sinar purnama yang terang menyinari menara itu, seisi istana terlihat bersinar dan akhirnya sang raja pun tahu kalau anak perempuan itu bukan anak biasa, dia adalah putri bulan.

Sang raja mulai memperlakukan anak perempuan itu dengan baik, memenuhi semua permintaannya. Namun anak kecil itu menolak, yang dia inginkan hanya bersama sang prajurit.

Akhirnya sang raja memenuhi permintaan anak perempuan itu, sang prajurit akhirnya bisa bersama dengan anak perempuan.

Namun terdengar hembusan bahwa sang prajurit berniat membawa kembali anak perempuan itu ke bulan, sang raja marah. dia pun memisahkan mereka kembali, dan tak pernah mempertemukan mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, saat purnama terlihat besar dan mendekat ke bumi. Istana raja terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya, seketika keadaan istana menjadi kacau.

Sang prajurit yang dibuang bergegas kembali saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi, namun dia terlambat. setiba dia di istana, dia tak menemukan istana, yang dia temukan hanya puncak batu yang menyerupai istana, dan dari ujung puncak tampak bersinar, dan dia tahu di sanalah anak perempuan itu berada.

Sang prajurit bergegas mendaki ke puncak, dan dia menemukan bulan yang besar di atas menara anak perempuan itu. anak perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa keluarganya akan datang menjemputnya, namun mereka tak bisa mendekati bumi.

Karena itu, dia meminta sang prajurit untuk membantunya mencapai bulan. Dan sang prajurit bersedia membantu, maka dia pun mulai mengumplkan batu demi batu setiap hari dan malamnya untuk membuat tangga menuju bulan.

hingga akhir hayatnya sang prajurit terus mengumpulkan batu demi batu agar bisa mencapai bulan," shikamaru mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Itu cerita bego banget! Ya, iylah mana bisa sampai ke bulan, wong jaraknya aja ribuan mil!" dengus kiba merasa cerita shikamaru terlalu dipaksakan.

"Benar juga sih kata kiba, itu pekerjaan yang sia-sia!" tambah naruto merasa tak berguna.

"Kaliannya yang bego, cerita begitu mau dipercaya!" sela sasuke yang juga merasa cerita ini sangat tidak berbobot.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, dia menggeleng pelan. "Sudah ku duga seperti ini reaksi kalian," kata shikamaru. "Aku tahu, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dengan cerita ku ini!" lanjutnya.

Ketiga temannya melirik malas dirinya.

"Ada loh, bagian serunya!" tambah shikamaru.

"Apa lagi?" tanya kiba pura-pura kesal, tapi sebenarnya dia masih ingin dengar.

"Masih ada lanjutannya?" tanya naruto bingung.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, "Konon katanya, di puncak gunung ini kita masih bisa melihat anak perempuan itu!"

"Anak perempuan itu?" teriak naruto kagum.

"Masa sih!" kiba tampak ragu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, ketiga sahabatnya menatap aneh padanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, teme!" lirih naruto tidak menyukai gaya tertawa sasuke.

"Aku punya satu cerita yang tak kalah menarik dengan putri bulan," sahut sasuke pelan.

Kiba merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Apa malam ini kita akan habiskan dengan bercerita?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya seru juga!"

"Baiklah," shikamaru tersenyum, dan menunjuk naruto dan kiba. "Setelah ini, giliran kalian!"

"Oke, baik!" balas kiba.

Naruto tampak berpikir, "Coba aku ingat-ingat cerita apa yang aku punya?!"

Sasuke mendelik kesal merasa diabaikan oleh ketiga sahabatnya, "Kalian mau dengar gak sih?"

Ketiga sahabatnya menyahut dengan tawa lucu, "Gomen, ayo mulai!" balas naruto.

Sasuke mengambil lentera dan meniup api yang tenang di dalamnya, akibatnya sekeliling mereks seketika menjadi gelap.

"Teme! kenapa kau mematikan lenteranya?" protes naruto kesal dengan perbuatan sasuke. "Apa kau ingin membekukan aku dengan kegelapan ini? hah!"

"Naruto! berisik! Sasuke nyalakan kembali lenteranya, apa kau takut kami melihat ekspresi wajah mu?"

"Sudahlah, kalian. Hal ini tidak usah dibesar-besarkan, mungkin sasuke ingin menghidupkan ceritanya," simpul shikamaru tetap tenang.

Hening, tak ada sahutan atau pun jawaban dari sasuke.

"Cih, apa yang mereka pikirkan?! Aku malu dengan ekspresiku?" inner sasuke.

"Ekhem," sasuke mendehem pelan bersikap seolah tak mendengar komentar sahabat-sahabatnya,. "Aku akan mulai bercerita!" lanjutnya terdengar datar dan pelan.

Hening, tak sahutan atau suara sedikit pun dari mereka yang mendengar cerita sasuke.

"Kisah ini terjadi setelah istana Hokage berubah menjadi gunung, dan kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang penebang pohon," sasuke memulai ceritanya, bayangannya seakan berada di suatu tempat dimana terdapat sebuah hutan dan seorang penebang pohon beserta kapaknya.

Naruto memotong cerita sasuke, dan membuyarkan bayangannya. "Ah, kalo itu aku sudah dengar. kalau tidak salah judulnya, si penebang pohon dan kapak emas, kan?" bisik naruto pelan, namun suaranya jelas terdengar dikesunyian malam.

Sasuke mendecis kesal karena ceritanya seenak jidat dipotong naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti membuka aib mu yang maish menyukai cerita dongeng naruto!" balas kiba.

Crak! Sepertinya perempatan mulai terlihat di jidat sasuke, jika mereka terus berbalas seperti itu, kapan dia akan melanjutkan ceritanya?!

"Akan ku lakukan sesuatu agar kalian duduk diam dan mendengarkan cerita ku dengan baik!" gigi geraham sasuke terdengar saling beradu menahan amarahnya disertai suara tulang jemari yang dibunyikan.

"Aku sepakat dengan mu, sasuke!" timpal shikamaru.

"Hai, hai! Kami akan duduk diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik!" balas naruto dan kiba bersamaan pelan dan agak bergetar, mereka tahu posisi sasuke di bidang bela diri. Sasuke sendiri sudah menguasai beberapa teknik bela diri dari berbagai negara, jika seperti itu, orang yang kenal sasuke akan langusng diam jika dia mulai marah.

Suasana menghening sesaat sebelum sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Si penebang pohon dan teman-temannya setiap hari bekerja menebang pohon, satu pohon, dua pohon, tiga pohon. Begitu setiap harinya yang mereka lakukan, dan pada suatu hari si penebang pohon hendak melakukan pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam di depan salah satu pohon yang akan dia tebang, sebuah pohon yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan di mana daun-daun mudanya masih terlihat segar dengan batang yang masih kecil."

"Aku tebak, si penebang pohon tak tega menebang pohon malang itu, kan?" naruto mencoba menebak jalan cerita sasuke.

"Dari alurnya saja, kita bisa tahu!" sahut kiba ikutan merasa tak bersemangat dengan cerita sasuke.

Dalam gelapnya malam, tak ada yang tahu ekspresi sasuke. Yang terlihat hanya bayangan gelap tubuh mereka yang memperlihatkan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

Krak! Suara patahan ranting terdengar dari arah sasuke, memang tak jelas terlihat namun iris gelap sasuke yang dibingkai pupil berwarna putih menatap garang duo pemuda berisik itu.

Naruto dan kiba sama-sama menelan paksa ludah mereka, mereka lupa pada ancaman sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku akui cerita ku ini sedikit mudah ditebak," suara sasuke terdengar datar. "Dan apa yang kalian pikirkan itu tidak salah, si penebang pohon tak jadi menebang pohon itu. dan dia memutuskan untuk merawatnya hingga tumbuh besar, hingga pohon itu siap untuk di tebang."

Hening. Yang terdengar detak jantung yang berdetak karuan karena tatapan membunuh sasuke pada duo pemuda berisik itu.

"Bisa tidak, biarkan aku selesaikan cerita ku ini?!" suara sasuke terdengar sakartis dari balik gelapnya bayangan dirinya.

"Cerita yang benar dong!" naruto malah menyalahkan sasuke.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, sasuke. Dia seperti itu karena rasa takutnya!" sela shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Baiklah," sasuke menghela napas yang panjang, sepertinya dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk menghadapi naruto. "Suatu hari, si penebang pohon tertidur di bawah pohon itu. di dalam tidurnya dia bertemu dengan seorang kakek-kakek, kakek itu memberikannya sebuah kalung. Dan saat dia terbangun, di salah satu ranting pohon itu tergantung sebuah kalung.

"Mung—!"

"Sssstttt!" kiba menghentikan tambahan cerita dari naruto. "Diam saja, dan dengar!" lanjut kiba setengah berbisik.

Tak ada yang tahu apa reaksi naruto, yang pastinya dia saat ini sedang kesal.

"Hari terus berlalu, pohon kecil itu pun tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon yang besar dengan warna daun yang unik. Pada musim tertentu pohon itu mengeluarkan bunga dan aroma yang yang harum, dalam waktu yang singkat pohon itu pun menjadi primadona di tempat itu.

Si penebang dan teman-temannya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu santai mereka di bawah pohon itu, dan salah seorang temannya memberikan saran padanya untuk membawa pohon itu kerumahnya karena jika pohon itu masih berada di hutan itu mau tak mau pohon itu harus di tebang.

Si penebang sedih dibuatnya, dengan batang yang sebesar itu bagaimana dia bisa membawanya?

Karena terlalu sedih memikirkan nasib pohon itu, akhirnya si penebang pohon tertidur kembali di bawah pohon itu, dan kemudian dia bermimpi.

Di dalam mimpinya dia kembali bertemu dengan kakek yang memberikannya kalung, si kakek memintanya untuk menikam kalung yang dia berikan ke akar pohon.

Di tengah mimpinya salah seorang temannya membangunkan si penebang pohon untuk mengajaknya pulang, dan si penebang pohon melupakan apa yang diminta si kakek padanya.

Dan si saat yang sama, saat matahari mulai tenggelam, dan bulan mengambil alih hari, saat udara dingin dan lembab menyelimuti bumi dengan suhunya yang dingin. Si penebang pohon yang kecapean pun tertidur hingga pagi menjelang."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dia melihat sekelilingnya. "Saat dia terbangun, dia menemukan sebuah keanehan."

"Apa itu?" tanya naruto.

"Keanehan? Apa yang terjadi?" sahut kiba.

"Itu adalah akibat dari permintaan yang dia lupakan, iya kan sasuke?" shikamaru mencoba menyimpulkannya.

Sasuke menatap ke tiga sahabatnya, "Rumah, dan desanya. Seluruhnya telah berubah menjadi hutan, di mana-mana pohon-pohon yang besar tumbuh liar. Tak ada satu pun bagian dari desa yang bisa dia kenali," terang sasuke pelan, seolah dia tak ingin orang lain dengar.

"Si penebang pohon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Wah, kasihan sekali!" timpal naruto merasa iba pada si penebang pohon.

"Apa dia tidak teringat pada permintaan si kakek?" tambah kiba geram dengan sikap si penebang yang bloon.

"Kisah ini akan berbeda jika si penebang tidak melupakan permintaan si kakek!" sahut shimakaru.

Sasuke bergerak mendekat ke tengah lingkaran, ketiga sahabatnya sedikit bingung melihatnya.

"Shikamaru benar, cerita ini akan berbeda jika si penebang tidak melupakan permintaan si kakek. Karena setelah dia teringat pun, dia tidak bisa menemukan pohon itu lagi. karena setiap detik hutan terus meluas dan akhirnya menutupi seluruh kerajaan pada saat itu."

Hening, baik naruto dan kiba tak berkomentar apa-apa. mereka seperti sedang berpkir, merespon akhir cerita sasuke.

"Tahukah, kalian. Hutan yang kita masuki saat ini adalah desa si penebang," sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hutan ini?" tanya naruto melihat sekelilingnya. "La, lalu bagaimana dengan si penebang? Apa dia akirnya menemukan pohon itu? atau dia akhirnya mati tanpa bisa menemukan pohon itu?" lanjutnya menatap iris hitam sasuke dari dalam kegelapan malam.

"Tidak," jawab sasuke singkat.

"Maksud mu? ceritakan dengan jelas dong!" protes kiba merasa jawaban atas pertanyaan naruto masih menggantung.

"Biarkan aku yang menjawabnya!" shikamaru mengambil alih. "Aku juga pernah mendengar cerita ini, tapi tidak sedetail sasuke. Pernah ada yang bercerita, bahwa di hutan ini ada sosok makhluk halus yang bergentayangan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Makhluk itu diperkiraan sedang mencari sesuatu, dan aku kira itu adalah arwah si penebang pohon yang sedang mencari pohon itu."

"Kyaaaaa!!! Itu tidak mungkin, apa maksud mu di hutan ini ada hantunya??!!" pekik naruto ketakutan.

"Naruto! berisik! Aku heran deh, kenapa penakut seperti dirimu bisa diterima di mapala?!"

"Hantu, kiba! Hantu! Bukan tebing, atau puncak gunung! Tapi makhluk astral dengan wujud menyeramkan!"

Pluk! Pletong! Sebuah gelas almunium melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala naruto, dan itu sukses membuat dia langsung terdiam.

"Ittai!" rintahnya pelan dalam kegelapan malam.

Ctrak! Korek gas dipetik, dan setitik api terlihat menerangi gelapnya malam. Tampak sasuke mulai menyalakan lentera, dan cahaya api mulai menyebar menerangi sekeliling mereka.

"Aku ingin kalian tahu, bahwa aku sedang memanggil makhluk itu ke tampat kita," kata sasuke membekukan yang lainnya.

"Apa?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau GILA!"

"Makhluk itu sangat tidak suka cahaya, dan dia tidak suka jika kisahnya didengarkan," sahut sasuke dingin tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Ahahaha! Kalian mau percaya cerita, sasuke?" tawa naruto terdengar dipaksakan.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa takut naruto?" dengus kiba.

"Aku? takut? Bagi ku itu, hal yang biasa. Hutan, dan kegelapan adalah keseharian ku!"

"Hentikan naruto, kau semakin aneh. Biar bagaimana pun, kau tetap terlihat penakut, dan jujur saja itu akan mencoreng nama baik oraganisasi kita!" tambah shikamaru.

"Kau payah, naruto!"

Naruto terdiam, dia menatap satu-satu sahabatnya dan menyringai lebar. "Baiklah," naruto mendelik kiba. "Sekarang giliran mu!"

Kiba melihat ke tiga sahabatnya, "Jadi sekarang giliran ku?"

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk cepat padanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, seketika wajah kiba terlihat memucat.

"Aku akan menceritakan kisah putri tidur!"

"Putri tidur? Apa tidak salah?!"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan, karena itu tidak lucu!"

"Cih, dasar alay!"

"Ahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, siapa juga yang ingin menceritakan dongeng itu?!" kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi teman-temannya. "Sebenarnya kisah ku ini tentang pangeran tidur, atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang dikutuk oleh penyihir!"

"Dasar!" umpat ketiga temannya masih saja kesal.

"Baiklah, alkisah. Di sebuah desa, hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik—!" kiba menghentikan ceritanya karena naruto tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya.

"Putri yang cantik lagi?!" dengus naruto.

Kiba melirik kesal naruto, "Cih, kau bisanya Cuma protes!"

"Dia memang seperti itu, Kiba. Jika meladeninya, kau capek dengan sendirinya!" sahut sasuke merasa iba dengan kiba.

"Makanya, dengar dulu ceritanya baru protes!" kiba masih kesal, "Karena kecantikannya itu, sang putri menjadi rebutan dikalangan pria."

"Oh, jelas. Kalau sang putri ada diantara kita, aku tidak akan mengenal sahabat demi dirinya!" pongah naruto.

"Terserahlah!" malas kiba meladeni naruto.

"Saat itu ada seorang wanita yang merasa tersaingi oleh kecantikan sang putri, dan dia pun mengutuk sang putri menjadi putri buruk rupa."

"Kok, gitu sih! Mereka kan bisa berteman baik?!" protes naruto.

"Naruto, itulah makhluk yang bernama wanita. Mereka tidak ingin ada saingan, jadi jangan kaget kalau persaingan yang tak masuk akal diantara mereka!" sela shikamaru.

"Boleh aku lanjut?" tanya kiba mulai kesal gak bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya. Naruto mengangguk cepat, shikamaru mengangkat pundak, sasuke malah membuang wajahnya dengan malas.

"Sang putri terlihat sedih, dia diusir dari kerajaan, dan mulai berkelana ke sana kemari tak tentu arah. Hingga suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang kakek pertapa. Kakek itu memberitahunya, bahwa kutukannya bisa dilepaskan. Namun, caranya agak sedikit sulit, atau bahkan mustahil didapat."

Naruto tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, naruto?" tanya kiba sedikit terganggu dengan sikap naruto.

"Hmmm, aku sedang berpikir apa coba penangkal kutukan yang mustahil?" jawab naruto masih berpikir keras.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya kiba.

"Apa?" tanya naruto tak bisa menyembuyikan rasa penasarannya.

Kiba melihat ketiga sabahatnya, "Kutukan sang putri bisa lepas jika dia bisa membangunkan pangeran yang sedang tertidur!"

"HAH??!! APA TIDAK SALAH?!" pekik naruto dan shikamaru bersamaan, sasuke hanya terbelak tak percaya.

"Apa? apa? membangunkan pangeran yang sedang tertidur? Bukankah itu lebih mudah dari pada mendapatkan cinta sejati?! Tinggal pergi ke seorang pengeran dan membangunkannya, kan?!" naruto menocba berpikir rasional, namun baginya itu tetap terdengar lucu.

"Atau maksud si pertapa adalah pangeran yang terkena kutukan tidur?" tambah shikamaru.

"Ada juga hal aneh kaya gitu?" entah mengapa sasuke merasa jijik dengan cerita kiba.

"Hei, hei. Bisa tidak kalian bersikap biasa saja?!" kiba merasa ketiga sahabatnya sudah berlebihan menanggapi ceritanya.

"Maaf, hanya saja kau benar kiba. Penangkal kutukan itu benar-benat mustahil!" naruto mulai menyadari kalau penangkal yang dimaksud itu sangat mustahil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, putri dapat gak penangkalnya?"

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya, "Itulah yang menjadi misteri hingga sekarang ini, tidak ada yang tahu apakah sang putri berhasil menemukan pangeran tidurnya atau belum."

Naruto termenung, sasuke mendelik shikamaru. "Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Naruto?" panggil shikamaru.

Naruto tersentak, "Ah, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana akhir cerita ini."

"Aku tidak tahu, seperti apa akhir cerita ini. namun, cerita itu masih beredar di kalangan para gadis. Terakhir aku sempat dengar dari cewek aktivis PMR, kalau saat ini rumor tentang pangeran tidur sedang jadi trend topic diberbagai media sosial, mereka bahkan mencari di mana keberadaan pengaran tidur itu. Entah itu hanya olokan atau memang benar rumor tentang pangeran tidur ada," tambah kiba membuat yang lain terdiam.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan putri yang dikutuk itu? Kalau dilihat dari cerita ini, saat ini mungkin dia sudah tidak ada," terang Shikamaru.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Sang putri masih mencari pangeran tidurnya, aku tahu dia atau pun pangeran tidak akan tenang sebelum mereka saling menemukan!" bantah naruto.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya sebuah cerita mitos yang kebenarannta belum tentu benar. Tentang trend topic, mungkin ada yang sengaja mengangkat tema pangeran tidur untuk mencari perhatian," larai sasuke.

"Yah, benar. Itu hanya kebetulan, mana mungkin ada pengeran yang terkena kutukan tidur. Oh, iya. Naruto. Sekarang giliran mu!"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Naru-to! Mau tidak ceritanya?" tanya kiba mencoba menganggu naruto.

Naruto mengeliatkan tubuhnya, dan melihat jauh ke dalam hutan. "Giliran ku, yah?!" bisik naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri, pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dia dengan dsendiri.

"Aku ingin tahu, cerita apa yang akan bawakan. Aku harap itu bukan karangan mu saja!" sahut sasuke.

"Hm, aku coba ingat-ingat cerita apa yang ingin aku cerita kan!"

"Halah, kayak cerita mu banyak saja!" ejek Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi yang putih. "Tak terasa hari kian larut, dan udara dingin makin terasa," gumam naruto seraya menggosok kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, sekarang giliran mu, Sai. Apa ada cerita yang kau ingin ceritakan pada kami?" lanjut naruto dengan cengiran lebar seraya melihat pemuda pucat yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat sasuke.

Sontak hal itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya terperanjat kaget menemukan seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan tampang pucat dan datar di antara mereka?

"Siapa dia?"

"Kapan dia datang?"

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Kira-kira itu yang terpikirkan oleh mereka saat melihat pemuda yang bernama Sai, lengkap dengan kaos pendakinya.

Perlahan, kepala sai bergerak dan melihat ketiga pemuda di sampingnya. "Yo, junior!"

Sasuke, kiba dan shikamaru terbelak kaget. Junior?

"Aku akan menceritakan kisah seorang gadis penjual bunga."

Kiba mencoba melihat pemuda pucat itu, melihat kaos pendaki yang dikenakannya. Dia melempar shikamaru dengan kerikil, dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat kaos pemuda pucat itu.

Shikamaru pun menyadarinya, dia menggeleng pelan pada kiba, menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Begitu pun sasuke, dia hanya menatap datar Sai yang mulai bercerita.

"Alkisah, hiduplah seorang pemuda tampan di sebuah desa yang damai. Pemuda itu kesehariannya bekerja sebagai pelukis, lukisannya banyak di beli oleh para bangsawan, ada yang memintanya secara khusus untuk melukis di kediaman mereka.

Suatu hari, ada seorang gadis yang berjualan bunga lewat di depannya. Surai panjangnya berayun tertiup angin, aroma bunga tercium dari dirinya. dan gadis itu akhirnya membuat sang pelukis tertarik untuk melukisnya.

Sang pelukis pun menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk dilukis, sang gadis yang tersipu menerima tawaran sang pelukis.

Saat lukisannya selesai, sang pelukis terlihat tidak begitu puas dengan hasilnya. Dia merasa ada yang kurang dari lukisannya, maka dia meminta gadis penjual bunga untuk dilukis lagi.

Lukisan kedua pun telah selesai, sang pelukis tetap tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

keesokannya, dan keesokannya. Hal itu terus berlanjut, hingga gadis penjual bunga merasa jenuh. Setelah sekian kali dilukis, dia tidak pernah melihat lukisannya barang satu pun.

dan, saat sang pelukis kembali meminta gadis penjual bunga untuk dilukis. Sang pelukis mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatnya patah semangat, gadis penjual bunga menolaknya.

karena terlalu terobsesi dengan lukisannya yang tak sempurna, sang pelukis memaksa gadis penjual bunga untuk mau dilukis. Singkat cerita, gadis penjual bunga itu mati tak sengaja jatuh tertikam kwas lukis sang pelukis."

"Wow, cerita yang tragis, Sai!" sahut naruto kegirangan. "Hei," naruto melihat ketiga sahabatnya. "Kenapa kalian kaku begitu?" tanya naruto melihat ketiga sahabatnya tampak tegang. "Ayolah, kiba mana komentar mu?"

Kiba menelan paksa ludahnya, dia melirik sai di samping mereka. Melihat wajah pucatnya membuat kiba ingin berlari dan berteriak dengan kencang. "Le, lebih baik aku dengarkan saja sampai akhir," jawab kiba tersendat-sendat.

"Ya, udah. Lanjutkan Sai!"

"Mengetahui artisnya meninggal, sang pelukis menjadi frutasi. Tak ingin kehilangan gadis penjual bunga, sang pelukis mulai membuat lukisannya, lukisan gadis penjual bunga untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setiap cat yang dia gunakan dia campur dengan darah gadis penjual bunga, semua bagian tubuh gadis penjual bunga dia satukan dengan lukisan. Hingga sang pelukis merasa puas dengan lukisannya, lukisannya terlihat hidup, surai panjangnya bergerak tertiup angin, aroma bunga tercium dari lukisan itu.

Lukisan gadis penjual bunga pun terkenal karena lukisan yang terlihat hidup, dan aroma bunga yang khas dengan lukisan itu membuat para bangsawan tertarik untuk memilikinya.

Namun, hingga sang pelukis meninggal. Lukisan itu tidak dia jual, dia bahkan menguburkan lukisan itu bersama jasadnya."

"Aku rasa si pelukis sudah sinting dari awal, iya kan sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya mendelik naruto, dan kemudian dia membuang wajahnya dari naruto.

"Ada lanjutannya, Sai?" tanya naruto mengabaikan sikap acuh sasuke.

"Lukisan itu akhirnya di ambil dari makam sang pelukis, dan lukisannya dipajang di museum. Konon, ada cerita yang berhembus, kalau gadis penjual bunga itu setiap malam terus berkeliaran di museum menjajakan bunga di keranjangnya, dan terus bertanya di mana sang pelukis."

"Aku pernah dengar kisah itu, dan lukisan itu memang ada di museum. Apa benar ini kisah tentang lukisan itu?" tanya shikamaru meragukan cerita Sai.

Sai menoreh melihat shikamaru. "Kau pikir dari mana aku mendapatkan cerita itu?"

Dan, shikamaru bergidik melihat tatapan Sai yang kosong.

"Ahahaha! Aku suka, aku suka! Ayo lanjutkan cerita kalian, aku suka loh yang ada unsur mistiknya!" naruto kecekikan, dia merasa senang dengan semua cerita yang dia dengar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang girilran ku!"

Sasuke, kiba dan shikamaru kembali dibuat tak percaya. Tadi pemuda pucat bernama Sai, dan sekarang pemuda pucat lainnya tiba-tiba muncul?!

"Ne, ne, Neji. Apa cerita mu?"

"Ne, ne, Neji. Apa cerita mu?"

Sasuke, kiba dan shikamaru menatap tak percaya naruto yang tak menyadari keanehan ini. ingin memberitahukanya, tidak bisa. Naruto itu penakut, semuanya bakalan kacau kalau dia tahu bahwa mereka adalah sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada di sini. Bersama mereka.

"Aku punya cerita yang akan membuat mu senang naruto," suara tegas terdengar dari pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, iris pucatnya jelas-jelas terlihat seperti hantu. "Cerita ini berasal dari negeri bulan."

Kiba menelan paksa ludahnya, kaki-kakinya mulai terasa dingin. Shikamaru tetap tenang, dengan seribu strategi dia siapkan dalam otaknya, sedangkan sasuke sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Sementara naruto, dia begitu serius mendengar cerita Neji tanpa tahu satu persatu keganjilan yang bermunculan diantara mereka.

"Negeri bulan? Apa ada kaitannya dengan putri bulan?" tanya naruto.

"Na—ru—to!" suara horor Sai terdengar merindingkan bulu kuduk, Kiba dan shikamaru spontan bergidik dibuatnya. "Jangan seenaknya memotong cerita seseorang!" lanjut Sai masih terdengar horor.

Neji tidak memperdulikan Naruto maupun Sai, dia kembali bercerita. "Dulu, hiduplah seorang bocah laki-laki. Dia hidup sebatang kara, kesehariannya dia hanya membuat onar dan menganggu para penduduk. Cerita tentang kenakalannya terdengar sampai ke pejuru negeri, tidak ada satu pun anak yang mau berteman dengannya, tak ada satu pun orang dewasa yang peduli padanya.

Dan, hidupnya pun diasingkan di dalam hutan.

"Kasihan sekali dia, aku harap dia baik-baik saja!" gumam naruto merasa iba dengan cerita neji.

Neji melirik kesal naruto, memberikannya kode untuk diam. "Suatu hari, anak nakal itu menemukan seorang anak perempuan tengah menagis di tengah hutan seorang diri. Merasa iba dengan anak itu, anak nakal itu pun mengajaknya ke rumah pohonnya, menghiburnya, mengajaknya bermain hingga dia lupa kenapa dia menangis dan kenapa dia berada di hutan.

Anak perempuan itu merasa nyaman berada di dekat anak nakal, dia tidak ingin jauh darinya. Dia bahkan tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Dan anak nakal itu, dia tidak ingin tinggal sendiri di hutan. Dia ingin anak perempuan itu tetap bersamanya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di dalam hutan, hingga suatu saat beberapa rombongan datang menyeusuri hutan mencari anak peremuan itu. Karena tak ingin terpisah, anak perempuan itu meminta anak nakal itu membawanya lari.

Anak nakal itu, teringat akan sebuah pohon di hutan. Pohon ajaib, pohon yang bisa menyembunyikan apa saja. Mereka pun berlari ke pohon itu, sesampainya di sana. Mereka tertangkap oleh rombongan yang mengejar mereka, anak nakal itu mencoba untuk melawan. Namun, sayang dia tak mampu melawan para orang dewasa. Dia hanya bisa mengambil kalung anak perempuan itu sebelum dirinya di buang ke dalam pohon ajaib dan kemudian dia menghilang hingga saat ini.

Naruto menahan napasnya, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Dia mengelap keringatnya, dan kemudian bernapas lega.

Sasuke melihatnya, dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Shikamaru terlihat begitu tenang, dan mendengar cerita neji dengan seksama, sedangkan kiba mencoba tenang sambil berusaha untuk tidak melihat neji. Sementara Sai, hanya memandang hampa di depannya.

"Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau anak nakal itu terhempas ke bumi, dan putri bulan sengaja ke bumi untuk mencari anak nakal itu."

"Tuh, kan aku benar. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan putri bulan!!" teriak naruto sedikit kecewa, sasuke, dan kiba seakan ingin menapol, menjabak dan menginjaknya.

Shikamaru terlihat serius mendengar penjelasan neji, "Putri, anak nakal, dan mencari? Entah mengapa semua cerita kami seolah salig terhubung?!"

gumamnya tak jelas.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan cerita ku, naruto!"

"Ha'i! Terima kasih, neji. Aku sangat suka cerita mu!" naruto tersenyum senang.

Kraaakkk! Sesuatu yang bergerak dari dalam tanah tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk diantara naruto dan Neji.

Kiba sudah siap untuk teriak, namun sasuke mebekam mulutnya. "Tenang, kiba! Kendalikan diri mu!"

Shikamaru memilih membuang wajahnya dari sosok itu karena tidak ingin ketahuan kalau dia sedang kaget.

"Mendokusai!"

"Gaara! Kau sudah datang!"

Sasuke, kiba, dan shikamaru terbelak kaget, mereka sontak melihat naruto. Naruto mengenal sosok itu?

"Kita sudahi cerita putri bulannya. Sekarang giliran ku, kan naruto?" suara datarnya terdengar bagai nyanyian kematian.

Kiba melirik sosok bersurai merah darah, dengan wajah penuh retakan. "Siapa lagi dia, dan kenapa dia bisa mengenal naruto?" inner kiba siap berteriak jika saja sasuke tidak menahannya.

Sasuke melihat naruto yang bersikap biasa saja seolah dia tak merasakan keanehan pada mereka, "Apa aku harus meberitahunya?" inner sasuke merasa kasihan pada naruto yang tidak tahu situasi saat ini.

Shikamaru menggeram pelan, "Situasi mulai berubah, ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. tapi, apa?"

"Ne, ne. Gaara, kau punya cerita apa?" naruto terlihat tak sabar untuk mendengar cerita Gaara.

Gaara merubah posisi duduknya, dia melihat Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Kiba. "Kalian di sini juga?"

"Eh?" ketiga pemuda itu tersentak kaget bersamaan.

"Ka, kamu tahu siapa kami?" dengan gagapnya shikamaru mencoba bertanya.

Gaara kembali melihat naruto, tatapan tajamnya terlihat seperti akan menelan naruto ke dalam kegelapan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengenal kami?" inner Kiba tak habis pikir, ada makhluk seram yang muncul entah dari mana dan mengenal mereka?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" sasuke mencoba mencari tahu dengan melihat sekelilingnya, mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan patokan.

"Hei, hei!" naruto menenangkan teman-temannya, "Kalian kenapa? Kalian terlihat panik?"

Sasuke mendecis kesal, "Santai sekali dia!" batin sasuke bersyukur naruto tidak menyadari keanehan itu.

"Dia adalah senior kita, dia sudah lama di sini. Jadi jangan takut!" naruto membuat ketiga sahabatnya kembali tercengang.

Senior? Senior dari mana? Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal para senior misterius ini.

"Aku mulai, naruto!" gaara berdiri, tanah disekitarnya bergetar, ada beberapa tanah yang ikut terbawa. Dia kembali duduk dengan membiarkan gundukan tanah menutup pangkuannya. "Kisah ini sangat terkenal dikalangan anggota MaPaLa, dan kisah ini biasanya jadi bagian favorit untuk diceritakan saat terkahir."

Kiba menelan paksa ludahnya, dia penasaran kisah apa yang akan diceritakan orang itu, kisah apa yang paling terkenal selain cerita yang baru saja dia dengar?

"Suatu hari 20 tahun yang lalu," Gaara mulai bercerita, "Beberapa anggota MaPaLa sedang melakukan pendakian. selama pendakian mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya keanehan atau pun hal-hal yang menyeramkan. hingga mereka tiba di salah satu pos pendakian, di sana mereka mendirikan tenda dan bermalam."

Gaara berhenti sejenak, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru menatap serius dirinya, sedangkan Sai dan Neji hanya menatap kosong di depan mereka.

"Ketua regu mulai mengecek para anggotanya, satu, dua, tiga, dan lengkap. Tidak ada yang kurang atau lebih."

"Hufht!" naruto menghembuskan napas lega, "Aku mulai deg-degan, syukurlah mereka lengkap. Tadinya aku pikir ada yang kurang atau yang mengikuti mereka," celutuk naruto.

"Kau kira begitu?" tanya Gaara membelakan mata naruto. "Memang, itu yang terjadi. tapi tidak setelah mereka membuat lingkaran dan berbagi cerita."

"Seperti yang sedang kita lakukan ini," Neji mencoba menakuti yang lain.

"Se, seperti yang kita lakukan?" sepertinya Kiba mulai terpancing.

"Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi dan bahkan selalu dilakukan para pendaki, apanya yang aneh?!" tanya sasuke merasa mulai menemukan sesuatu.

"Sayangnya, itu yang dipikirkan para senior sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan orang asing diantara mereka, berbaur dan berinteraksi selayaknya teman mereka."

"Orang asing? Maksud mu?" Shikamaru terbelak kaget.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Gaara dan dijawab dengan cepat oleh naruto dengan anggukan. "Itu yang selalu terjadi diantara para pendaki, namun mereka sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Orang itu selalu mengikuti para pendaki, melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya, dan bahkan berbagi cerita seperti halnya yang kita lakukan. orang itu akan membuat kita larut dalam cerita, membuat kita ingin terus bercerrita dan tidak akan berhenti membuat kita bercerita."

Iris onyx milik sasuke mulai nanar ke sana ke mari, "Jangan-jangan 'dia' sudah ada bersama kita dan kita tak menyadarinya?!" inner sasuke menyimpulkan keanehan itu.

Sasuke mendelik naruto, kemudian Shikamaru dan Kiba. "Apa aku harus percaya dengan cerita itu?!"

"Aku tahu cerita itu, cerita itu terkenal dengan cerita kutukan lingkatan kematian di kalangan para pendaki. sasuke, mungkin saat ini dia sedang bersama kita, namun kita tak menyadarinya," tambah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunduk, menatap rerumputan di bawahnya. "Bisa saja orang itu adalah dirimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terbelak kaget.

"Atau kau Shikamaru?" Sasuke mendelik Shikamaru.

Sasuke mendecis kesal dan menatap sangar pada Gaara, karena semua yang terjadi membuatnya bingung.

"Hei, hei!" larai naruto. "Bagaimana nasib para senior selanjutnya?" tanya naruto penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita Gaara, atau lebih tepat dia mencoba melarai sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Shikamaru terdiam.

Gaara tampak sedang berpikir. "Mereka terus bercerita tanpa bisa menghentikannya," Gaara menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi, mereka terus bercerita selama 20 tahun ini? apa mereka tak kehabisan ide cerita?" tanya naruto tak habis mengerti.

"Bukan hanya itu, naruto. mereka bahkan tak menyadari jika mereka telah meninggal," jawab Gaara membuat naruto bergidik.

"Keesokannya, jasad mereka ditemukan oleh tim pendaki lain, dan saat itu istilah kutukan lingkaran kematian mulai terdengar," tambah Shikamaru Membuat sasuke dan kiba tercekat.

"Aku tak habis pikir, apa penyebab kematian mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya cerita bisa membunuh mereka!" gumam sasuke.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Bagian mu sudah selesai," tekanan suara naruto terdengar berbeda. Dia merubah posisi duduknya, dan menatap lentera yang mulai mengecil di depannya.

"Kau kenapa naruto?" tanya Shikamaru cemas dengan perubahan naruto.

Naruto tak memperdulikan perhatian shikamaru, dia tetap menatap lentera. Sesaat irisnya terlihat berubah, dan itu hanya sejenak. Jika tak dilihat dengan baik-baik tidak ada yang tahu.

Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku akan bercerita kisah tentang seorang anak nakal yang memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang dibunuh oleh pelukis gila, anak nakal yang dibuang dari bulan ke bumi karena berteman dengan putri bulan, seorang kesatria yang akhirnya menemukan putri bulannya, seorang kesatria yang diusir dan kemudian menjadi penebang kayu dan akhirnya dia harus tertidur menunggu putri bulan membangunkannya."

Sasuke tercengang, shikamaru tak berkedip, dan Kiba menganga tak percaya melihat naruto.

"Naruto, ini tidak lucu!" tegas shikamaru. "Apa kau ingin mengulangi cerita yang sama?"

"Kalian naif sekali!" Gaara menyela shikamaru. "Kalian pikir kenapa kami ada di sini bersama kalian?!"

Shikamaru, sasuke dan Kiba mengerut tak mengerti.

Naruto mengabaikan shikamaru, dia ingin mereka mendengar kishanya. Kisah yang terus saja berputar diantara para pendaki.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba. Aku ingin kalian tahu, bahwa cerita yang kalian ceritakan merupakan sebuah cerita yang menjadi satu kesatuan dari cerita ku. Dan itu adalah kisah ku, bahwa AKU adalah anak nakal itu, SANG kesatria, dan penebang kayu. Jiwa ku terperangkap dalam hutan ini sejak ribuan tahun lalu, entah sejak kapan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku mulai mencari keberadaan putri bulan, namun aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Dan akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan para pendaki gunung, berbaur dengan mereka. Mendengarkan cerita mereka, dan aku menemukan cara agar aku bisa menemukan putri bulan. Yaitu dengan membuat orang selalu menceritakan kisah ku."

"Ahahaha! Cerita mu lucu, Naruto!" kiba tertawa lepas, dia tahu naruto sedang mengarang ceritanya.

"Kiba benar, naruto. Cerita mu ini jelas seperti sebuah cerita yang diada-adakan," tambah sasuke yakin naruto sedang kehabisan ide cerita, karena itu dia mengada-adakan ceritanya.

Naruto menatap tajam kiba dan sasuke, iris biru safirnya seketika berubah merah menggambarkan sosok yang berbeda dari naruto sebelumnya.

Sasuke, shikamaru, dan Kiba tersentak kaget Melihat iris naruto berubah warna.

"Apa-apan dia? Dia benar benar ingin menghidupkan cerita dengan tampak seram begitu?" bisik Kiba pelan merasa tak mempan dikerjai naruto.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Barusan matanya merah?" pikir sasuke dalam hati.

"Merepotkan, firasatku tak enak tentang cerita naruto ini!" gumam shikamaru merasakan keganjilan dari cerita cerita yang mereka dengar.

Naruto menunjuk sai, neji dan gaara. "Menurut kalian mereka siapa, dan kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu? Jika cerita ini aku yang mengada adakan, bagaimana aku mengenal mereka, dan bagaimana senior kalian mengetahui nama ku?" tanya naruto dengan suara yang bergetar menahan marah karena ceritanya diragukan kebenarannya.

Hening, baik shikamaru, sasuke dan Kiba tak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka menelan paksa ludah mereka, dan melihat ketiga hantu di samping mereka. Benar juga apa yang naruto katakan. Mereka adalah senior yang dinyatakan hilang puluhan tahun lalu. Haruskah mereka percaya perkataan naruto?

Naruto menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ketiga pemuda itu, naruto kembali bercerita.

"Dan, kalian tahu. Setiap kali api unggun atau pun lentera dinyalakan, saat lingkaran dibentuk dan kisah kisah didengarkan. Di situlah aku merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini aku inginkan di dalam kesendirian ku."

Sasuke mendecis pelan, dari potongan cerita naruto dia sudah bisa menarik sedikit kesimpulan, ending dari cerita ini bukanlah happyending ataupun sadending.

Sementara Kiba seperti tak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkan cerita naruto dengan serius, dan berharap naruto sedang melakukan prank.

Shikamaru memilih diam tanpa menunjukan reaksi apa apa seakan dia sedang menyusun seribu strategi.

Naruto menarik napas yang panjang sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannnya melunakkan tulang tulangnya yang terasa kaku. Dia menatap langit malam yang masih gelap seraya melepaskan napasnya dengan perlahan.

"Karena itu, aku sengaja membuat mereka terus bercerita dan akhirnya mereka tak menyadari waktu terus berjalan, dan saat mereka menyadarinya mereka telah mati!" Naruto menghentikan ceritanya, dan melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba menunggu apa reaksi mereka.

Shikamaru, dan sasuke menatap kaget naruto. Kiba hanya terdiam menyadari kalau mereka telah terjebak dalam kutukan lingkaran kematian.

"Jadi, kau orang asing itu?" tanya sasuke masih tak percaya, bagaimana tidak. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika naruto adalah orang asing itu. Bahkan keberadaan naruto bagi mereka sangatlah nyata.

"Apakah ini adalah kutukan lingkaran kematian, kita tak sengaja telah memanggilnya begitu lingkaran ini kita buat," simpul shikamaru melihat lingkaran mereka.

"A, apa kita sudah mati?"

Naruto memberikan senyum tanpa dosa untuk menjawab pertanyaan kiba.

"Lingkaran kita makin bertambah naruto!" kata Neji ikut tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi gig yang sudah hancur dan hitam.

"Selamat datang, JUNIOR!" tambah Sai tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun kepada ketiga juniornya.

Sasuke terlihat frutasi, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka cerita yang sering mereka dengar di kalangan anggota MaPaLa adalah sebuah cerita nyata bukan hanya mitos apalagi legenda!

"Ti, tidak! Naruto, kita kan teman. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada kami?" ratap kiba menyadari naruto tidak sedang bercanda.

Shikamaru tampak menyesal, dia menutup wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau kami hanya bertiga dalam pendakian ini! harusnya aku memberitahu mereka tentang kutukan lingkaran kematian itu."

"Aku sangat senang, kalian bergabung. Shikamaru, sasuke, Kiba. Akhirnya teman-teman ku semakin banyak!" suara naruto terdengar begitu senang, dia bahkan tak peduli pada perasaan para korbannya.

"Pada awalnya kami pun seperti kalian, namun lama kelamaan kami telah terbiasa, duduk dalam lingkaran dan bercerita panjang lebar sampai tak terasa waktu telah berjalan jauh," terang Sai merasa iba dengan anggota baru mereka.

Sasuke menatap tajam naruto, "Jika cerita tentang dirimu adalah benar, kenapa kau tak pergi mencari putri bulan? Bukankah putri bulan masih berada di hutan ini?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Putri bulan sudah mati ribuan tahun lalu, dia bahkan tidak ada di hutan ini. saat ini dia telah telahir kembali, aku ingin dia datang padaku membangunkan ku dan melepaskan kutukannya."

"Dengan menyebarkan cerita mu?!" tebak Kiba terlihat kesal tak terima dengan semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Yah, hanya itu caranya agar dia datang padaku. Bukannya kau bilang kalau pangeran tidur sedang trend topic, itu berarti saat itu hampir datang!"

"Hei," gaara menghentikan cerita mereka. "Ada yang datang?!"

Keenam pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, saat mereka menoreh ke arah yang dimaksud gaara. Mereka melihat beberapa sinar senter mengarah ke arah mereka.

"Bantuan sudah datang!" pekik Kiba kegirangan.

Shikamaru tampak ragu, dia melihat tangannya dan kemudian dia melihat naruto. "Sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewat?"

Sasuke melihat shikamaru, kiba yang tadinya kegirangan terdiam.

Rombongan semakin mendekati mereka, bahkan cahaya senter sudah mengenai wajah mereka.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda berjalan lebih dulu ke arah mereka, saat wajahnya terkena cahaya senter, sasuke langsung berlari mendapati wanita itu.

"Sakura!" panggil sasuke.

"Tunggu!" shikamaru menahan sasuke, tepat saat itu wanita bernama sakura berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Deru napasnya terdengar jelas di wajah sasuke.

"Dia tidak bisa melihat kita!" lanjut Shikamaru membuat sasuke dan kiba terlihat shock.

"Aku menemukan mereka!" teriak sakura seraya berjalan menembus tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik melihat sakura, dan Betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia menemukan tubuhnya, tubuh shikamaru dan kiba tergeletak tak bernyawa mengelilingi lentera.

"Aku ingin pulaaaannnggg!!" ratap kiba terdengar bergetar menemukan tubuhnya membiru.

Naruto mendekati sasuke dalam mode shock melihat satu persatu tim relawan mendekati jasad mereka.

"Kau mengenali wanita itu?"

Sasuke melihat wanita yang dimaksud naruto, sekilas kita busa lihat eksprei sedih di wajah datar sasuke.

"Dia tunangannku!" jawab sasuke hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia melihat kelompok dengan seragam bertuliskan PMR di punggung seragam mereka. Matanya tertahan pada seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang berantakan, kaca mata berlensa tebal serta beberapa jerawat batu menyebar di wajah orientalnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, putri bulan!" bisik naruto senang.

Lalu, bagaimana naruto bisa membuat putri bulan membangunkannya?

THE END


End file.
